


Agents in Russia

by AtariStar



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtariStar/pseuds/AtariStar
Summary: When Jack and Gibbs get assigned an overseas mission, like one Gibbs has been on before, will history repeat itself, or will it be rewritten?





	1. Home Away From Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something new, by writing a series for my favorite ship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agents get acclimated to their new house.

"Gibbs," Gibbs said into his desk phone.  
"My office, now," Vance demanded.

Gibbs got up and made his way to the oh so familiar steps, that led to the director's office. When Gibbs entered the room, Jack was standing with her paperwork and glasses in her hand. 

"Agent Gibbs, so glad you could join us. I have a special assignment for the two of you," Vance explained. Images and flashbacks of Paris played in the back of Gibbs mind. Jack looked at him and gave him a mischievous half smile.

"You two are on an assignment to Russia, to collect Intel from an arms dealer, and take out their operatives," Leon continued. Gibbs took that as an opportunity to look at Jack, she was wearing a baby blue blouse with a grey pencil skirt, that showed off her toned legs. Jack followed her lover's gaze before clearing her throat, which made Gibbs' eyes dart straight for hers.

"How long is this assignment?" Jack inquired.  
"As long as it takes to complete it," Vance curtly answered. Now that you have your assignment, you need your identities to work this task. Gibbs, your new name is Lazar Ivanov, and Jack you will be his wife in crime, Anja Ivanov,"Vance finished.

"Hope you speak Russian, Jack," Gibbs said.  
"Matter of fact, I do, along with Russian, I also speak Latin and French," Jack replied with bright eyes. Vance had already given the MCRT a lighter workload, and all Jack,and Gibbs had to do was pack and shop for their trip.

Gibbs said his goodbyes to his team, before taking his luggage to his car. Jack was at Gibbs' house, she had said bye to everyone yesterday, and decided to spend the night with Gibbs.  
When Gibbs got to his house, he helped Jack with her luggage, and the two of them drove to the airport.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jack smelled the fresh air of Russia, and instinctively went back to her 'husband' to give him directions, for where they were staying. 

Jack had her luggage in one hand, and a callused hand in the other. Vance bought a property in Russia just for their mission, and the two of them couldn't wait to see their living quarters, for the next few weeks. They were staying in Kazan, a relatively small city, which made their job easier. The couple also had a car in Lazar's name, which was waiting for them at the airport parking lot. The two of them took a small shuttle to the car garage, and loaded up their vehicle. When they got inside the car, Gibbs picked up a note that was on the dashboard.  
"Check glove compartment, and drive safe," Gibbs read aloud.  
"I'll check it Laz, hopefully it's not a snake," Jack said, when she saw his reaching hand. Inside the glove compartment, a black velvet box lay.  
Jack picked the box up and opened it.  
The box held a basic gold ring with a Russian engravement for Gibbs, and a pretty but simple diamond ring for Jack.  
They each took their respective rings before buckling their seat belts. Gibbs had no issue driving the car, as it was stick shift and on the right side of the road. 

When they arrived at their new home, Gibbs surveyed the perimeter, and after he was done circling the house, Jack was getting a call from Vance. Jack waved Gibbs over before answering the call.  
"Hello Anja, is your husband nearby?"Vance questioned in Russian.  
"Da, I'm right here next to Anja," Gibbs responded, in Russian. They were still outside with their luggage, before Jack tugged at her sleeves.  
"Go inside and I'll continue, there are always nosy neighbors, and both of you have enough on you plate," Vance said, this time in English. Gibbs and Jack took their luggage into the house.  
The house had two bedrooms, an office for Jack, and a woodworking basement for Gibbs. Vance heard them shut the front door, as he was on speaker phone, and continued.  
"In one of the drawers in the kitchen you have legal backup weapons, just replace the false bottom after your done in there. The fridge is fully stocked, and the fireplace works. I've already emailed you the file, Jack, so have a look at that. This will probably be my first and last call to you two, so don't kill each other. You also have new phones that have already been set up, the same with your new issued passports and I.D. Good luck, and make the best of this mission," Vance ended the call after that last line, not giving the agents a chance to say goodbye.  
"Well now we can finally, unpack and unwind," Jack let out with a sigh.  
They dragged their luggage upstairs and to their shared bedroom. Jack sat on the king sized bed, and began to unpack Gibbs' clothing. Gibbs got out their new phones, and set them up, using the manual of course. All Gibbs had to do was, connect their phones to wifi, and add Leon's contact.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After the two of them were done setting up, and looking over the file, they realized that they were hungry. Jack had suggested that they make spaghetti and meatballs, and Gibbs obliged.  
"Leon was right, this fridge is packed,"Jack says as she reaches for the ingredients to make marinara sauce.  
Gibbs is waiting patiently at the island counter with a knife and cutting board, analyzing the new kitchen. 

While Jack was stirring the sauce and watch the noodles, Gibbs was rolling the meatballs, and everytime he passed behind her to the fridge, he would peck her neck or cheek. This made Jack blush every time, and help her ease into the idea of them being a domestic couple.

Jack set the sauce to simmer before helping Gibbs set the meatballs into the pan, to cook. Gibbs dropped the cooked meatballs into the sauce and stirred the cooking spaghetti. 

After the last of the meatballs were in the sauce, Jack and Gibbs set the table in the dining room.  
Gibbs fill two glasses with water and set them by the plates.  
"I'll go make our plates ,"Jack said, making her way back to the kitchen.  
"Sit, I'll do it". Gibbs looked at Jack, then, the chair.  
"Always a gentleman," Jack commented with an eye roll. Jack took a sip of her water, while thinking about what the team was doing at home. They had left at 1 am, and when the landed it was 17:32. Gibbs brought both of their plates to the table before sitting down with Jack. 

While they were eating, and talking about places they've been, and where they want to go, Gibbs noticed Jack's eyes on the clock behind him.  
"It's been two hours, since we've landed, and there's a seven hour difference, so we should probably try and beat the jetlag," Gibbs recommended. Jack nodded in agreement, before her focus went back to her plate. Gibbs took a moment to admire Jack's beauty, he liked the way her hair framed her face, and their fake marriage. Both of them already knew how to play house, because Jack had half of her stuff at his house, and they did more than sleep in the same bed.

Gibbs had insisted on taking the plates, so Jack went upstairs and chose out their pajamas, she made sure that they matched. Gibbs climbed the steps, and went to their bedroom, where he saw the matching pj's, he smiled at the clothes, before focusing on the running water in the bathroom. Gibbs walked in, only to see Jack rinsing her hair in the water.  
"Can I join?," Gibb politely asked, which was rare for him.  
"Sure but no hanky panky, I'm already tired, and I don't need exhaustion," Jack requested.

Gibbs was soaping up, and Jack was just about done. Jack stepped out of the bathtub and reached for her towel. She wrapped her towel around her hair after drying herself, and got dressed in the bedroom.

Gibbs finally joined Jack undercovers, and turned out the lamp, she had on.  
Jack was facing Gibbs, and snuggled up to him. Gibbs responded by throwing an arm around her back,and pulling her closer.  
"Dobroy nochi, Lazar," Jack teased as she gave him a peck and closed her eyes.  
"Dobroy nochi, Anja," Gibbs teased back, before closing his eyes. They both fell asleep in each others arms, resting for the day ahead.


	2. Only Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia's newest couple face their first challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally up, after hours of procrastination!

The first sensation Jack felt was cold, she took her wandering hand, and searched the empty crumpled sheets next to her. Jack let out a deep groan, before lifting her head off of the pillow, and smelling caffeine.Jack jumped out the bed so fast she almost fell. Jack caught her balance and went downstairs and into the kitchen. As she went down the stairs, Jack heard someone yelling in Russian, and she remembered where they were.

Gibbs was talking on the phone, and leaning against the island. He was listening to what the other person was saying, and he heard a creaky floorboard. Jack made her way over to where he was standing and took the mug of coffee out of his hand. After months of spending time with Gibbs, Jack got used to drinking just battery acid. 

Jack took a long sip of the dark liquid, before setting the mug down on the counter, next to Gibbs.  
"Dobroye utro, Anja," Gibbs whispered, as he pulled Jack flush against him, and put his mouth to her ear.  
"Utro Lazar," Jack replied, turning herself around, and kissing his neck.  
"Net, Dmitry Pavlov," Gibbs corrected the person in fast Russian. Jack guessed that Gibbs was using an informant to get more information about the arms dealer.

"Blagodaryu vas," Gibbs thanked the informant, and hung up.  
"I drank all the coffee, sorry Laz," Jack said as she left the embrace that he had been holding her in for the duration of the call, to fill up another cup of their liquid crack.  
"Rule number 6, Anja," Gibbs recited. Jack hadn't had much time remembering his rules, with all of her secret profiling, but she did memorize the first 20 of them.  
"Okay, let me rephrase that, my condolences to your cup of coffee. I hope you find peace in this new cup," Jack teased with a playful smile.  
Jack handed the warm mug back to Gibbs, and an interesting thought came to mind.  
"You seem very familiar with this mission, have you been to Russia before?" Jack saw Gibbs give a small nod, and he placed the half empty mug down.  
"Yep, even lived in Moscow for over a little over a year." Gibbs took another sip before continuing.  
"Two decades ago, I got assigned a mission in Europe, I also got Jen as a tag along. We stayed in Paris, got shot a few times. I liked the change of scenery," Gibbs closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, as little snippets of Jenny's voice flooded his ears. Jack was standing next to him, she began to softly rub his back.  
"Sounds like you have a lot of memories," Jack said in a small voice. Jack wrapped an arm around his waist, she knew that Gibbs and the former director had a history together, but she had a feeling that it was more than platonic.  
"Yeah, let's get going, don't want to miss Mr. Pavlov," Gibbs said completely brushing off Jack's comment. 

As soon as Gibbs finished his cup of coffee, Jack tugged him upstairs by the sleeve of their matching grey NCIS tops, to get ready. Gibbs could feel her excitement, just by the way she chose out her outfit, she bounced around from incognito to athletic to everything in between.  
She also took it upon herself to reorganize the way Gibbs set out his outfit because the clothes were scattered around their room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A soft hand drifted across Gibbs face, causing him to jump. They had been driving to Samara to get information from the operatives of Mr. Pavlov. Jack stopped at the red light. She turned to face Gibbs, who was wiping the sleep from his face, with the back of his hand.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Jack said with a half smile.  
"Mmn it's okay, Jack," Gibbs said with a yawn.  
"So we're almost there, but you need to wake up." Jack pressed the gas with the green light, and pointed to the thermos of coffee in the cup holder. Gibbs happily undid the top of the container and took a long sip, suddenly he gripped the cup and the handle on the roof of the car, that he had heard Nick call the 'Oh Shit bar'. Gibbs knew that sometimes he could have a leadfoot, but he didn't expect Jack to have one. Jack was clearing a gap between her and the car ahead, and somehow the stars and the lights aligned, so that she could zoom through the streets.  
"I didn't know you had a need for speed, Anja," Gibbs teased. Jack let out a small laugh, returning her focus to the road.

They were going to leave at 9AM, but after being fully rested, the two of them rolled around in bed for two hours, before showering again and hitting the road for a 5 hour drive.  
Gibbs had insisted on driving, but Jack wanted to see this foreign country's beauty. 

Gibbs looked out the rear view mirror and slapped his knee.  
"Dammit, Rule 27 son of a bitch," Gibbs said with frustration, he took his firearm out of the glove box and held it at his thigh. "That's the same car behind us that was on the freeway when we first came on, Jack," he growled.  
"Good eye, Cowboy," Jack said, as she pulled the car over.

They stopped in an open space, so that they had a good chance of getting some shots in. Jack and Gibbs loaded their weapons and their backup, and knelt together at the head of the car. The following car stopped, and people exited, whispering plans in Russian. 

Gunshots went through the windows of the couple's car, and Jack was the first to react. Jack reached for her weapon and took aim at a moving figure. Gibbs began firing too, at a figure who was almost around where they were taking shelter. Gibbs stood up, and let out a grunt when a bullet pierced his thigh, and activated his leadfinger, causing the man to fall with a grunt. 

Jack moved away from the car's sanctuary, and began firing at another man, who struck her right in the arm with a slug. Jack yelled with the pain and took one good shot and aimed for his head, and made him hit the ground with a thud.  
"Shit, my arm's all banged up, " Jack said through gritted teeth.  
"Those pridurki put one in my leg," Gibbs said while gripping his thigh.  
"I have to agree with you, they are assholes, I have bandages in the trunk, let's get patched up before we go to the hospital," Jack said, as she got up, she gripped her arm even harder. 

Jack was half passed out by the time the ambulance came, Gibbs thigh wasn't bleeding that much, but the EMTs still put him on a stretcher. Gibbs could hear them talking about how much blood Jack lost, but he couldn't say anything with the mask on his face.

Gibbs' only concern was his wife, Anja. He knew that they need to call Leon, but all he could do was blame himself for this mess.

Gibb had finally let the sound of Jack's heart monitor lull him to sleep, it had a steady tone that made him feel warm on the inside, and he welcomed that feeling. 

Next thing Gibbs saw, which was in third person, was his body on the operating table getting shock by paddles.


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple regroup after being M.I.A for a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of this chapter were just me being silly, but I like the element it added. Enjoy!

_ Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep  _

 

A hand reached out to slap the alarm clock that was making such a dreaded sound. The heart monitor sounded close enough to an electronic rooster. The hand searched some more, and found a empty nightstand, it accepted defeat and went back to the warm covers. 

 

An audible groan escaped when the other hand tried to search for the irritating noise. Jack opened her eyes and flashes of what she guessed was the night before came back to her. The last thing she remembered was being welcomed by the Wingos, and her dead hamster from when she was five.

 

Jack sat up as best as she could, and looked down at the white gown and the matching white sheets on top of her. She looked down at her bandaged arm, and let out a breathy exhale.

 

Jack propped up the pillows under her so she could sit up comfortably. A nurse in navy scrubs walked in Jack's room, and began interrogating her about her health and pain scale. The nurse explained to Jack that she had lost a lot of blood, and that Jack should rest for a while. As the nurse began to make her way to the door, Jack had one last concern.

"How is my husband, Lazar Ivanov?" Jack inquired. To make sure that they never broke their cover, they only spoke Russian. Jack's voice was scratchy, but believably she sounded like a Russian woman.

"I'll check, but I know he's alive," the nurse said, with a smile that highlighted her dimples.

 

The nurse reentered Jack's room with promising news.

"Ah, Mr. Ivanov is doing well, we lost him a few times but he's a fighter. I can take you to see him if you want." The nurse went right outside her room, and rolled in a standard wheelchair.

"Could I see him?" Jack was happy to know that Gibbs was okay, she totally blacked out when Gibbs finished bandaging her arm, leaving him to fend for himself.

 

The nurse gave a nod before she helped Jack into the black wheelchair. "We put your rooms next to each other, so you could be closer," the nurse explained as she wheeled Jack to the closest room.

 

"Ehh… water," Gibbs said, pointing to the pink cup on the desk. Jack observed him use a horrible American accent to name the liquid. Gibbs took a sip of the refreshing drink. 

 

As the nurse pushed Jack fully into the room she let Jack get settled into the chair near the bed before leaving the two alone.

"Anja, you're just now waking up?," Gibbs asked. He had a dressing on his leg that was visible through the gown he was wearing.

"It's only been a day's rest, and we still have some catching up to do with our task. Can you walk?" Jack knew that he had been shot in the leg before, but had no clue how severe this injury was. 

"Yep, and we're all caught up, during your beauty sleep I updated Leon and our team. Pavlov hasn't found out about his men and we'll keep it like that," Gibbs answered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later the twosome were back at their house, after retrieving their car and weapons. Jack was profiling Dmitry Pavlov in her office, while Gibbs attempted to locate the arms dealer. They were sitting next to each other on a grey couch in the office. Jack had a laptop on her lap, and Gibbs had a phone to his ear.

 

"Whew, I think that's enough of profiling, I've tried to rack my brain for any motive, but I just can't find it. I'm going to do some sit ups to clear my mind, wanna join," Jack pushed off of Gibbs leg with her free hand. Standing up, Jack arched her back in a stretch before retreating to the bedroom. Gibbs watched as she set the silver laptop on the grey cushion, he turned off the phone, deciding that he was going to retire for the night and get an early start in the morning. 

 

Gibbs walked into his shared bedroom and collected all of their phones and hooked them to their respective chargers, before getting comfy under the heavy covers. Jack was busy brushing her teeth in the bathroom, and Gibbs could hear her humming a tune off key.

 

Jack exited the bathroom and slid under the covers. She wiggled her way over to Gibbs  and threw her body around him, brung careful of her arm. Gibbs let out a sigh, he turned his head to meet her round face and gave her a peck,  before returning to his default position.

"Good night Jacqueline," Gibbs whispered. 

"Good night Leroy," Jack replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" _ Iisus Khristos _ , are ya trying to burn down the house, Jack," Gibbs said as he made his descent down the stairs. A thin sheet of smoke covered the entirety of the first floor, and Jack was hacking at something on the stove.

"Easy easy, it's burnt," Gibbs said, looking at Jack's technique for making bacon. "No let me help," Gibbs said as he walked the short distance from the island to the stovetop. He took the pan from his wife and dumped the crispy contents into the trash bin, he set the smoking pan down and opened another window.

"I guess we can have scrambled eggs with cheese sandwiches for breakfast," Jack said with an innocent smile and shrug.

"Should've used the oven, Jack," Gibbs commented while assembling her sandwich. He set her plated sandwich on the table, and going back to the array of pots and pans to make his own. Gibbs sat right across from Jack, and took a bite of his sandwich,then he averted his attention to the ringing phone in his pocket. 

"Yello?" Gibbs questioned the phone.

"No wrong number, " Gibbs replied in English. He snapped his flip phone closed and set it down on the table. Jack took a sizable bite from her sandwich, and began reading the newspaper on the counter.

"Glasses?" Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Contacts today," Jack said looking up from her crossword. "Our  _ shared _ reading glasses are in the nightstand on my side," Jack continued, putting emphasis on the word shared.

"Will that be the grounds of my fourth divorce? Sharing reading glasses?" Gibbs joked.

"No, but you loving that boat more than me will," Jack teased back. 

"You make better love than that boat, and ya got more curves, " Gibbs retorted, earning himself a playful kick to the shin from Jack.

"Guess I'm a keeper huh?" Jack smirked. 

 

A ringing noise interrupted their flirting session. Gibbs picked up his work cell and answered.

" _ Privet? Da. deystvitel'no?  _ Great," Gibbs told the other line. Jack assumed that his use of the words really and yes, indicated something good. Gibbs hung up the phone and took another bite out his sandwich.

"That was the bat signal, you good to shoot?" Gibbs said while transferring their food to container.

"Yeah, where are we headed this time Cowboy?" Jack said brushing her hair from her face.

"The place I hate and you love, the head shrink," Gibbs coldly said.

"How fun, do you think they'll have lollipops?" Jack brightly commented. 

"Nope think that's only you sweetheart," Gibbs teased. He handed her their unfinished breakfast and their keys, getting the car keys Gibbs went to refill their tumbler of coffee.

"Why can't I drive?" Jack whined.

"The day before last made me treasure my life more," Gibbs snorted. They were nearly out the door, then Jack put a hand on her hip.

"I'm not that bad," Jack challenged. 

"Yeah you're right, you're worse than me. You drive like Ziva," Gibbs replied.

"Is it really that bad, I've heard the stories from McGee. Izzy and Leon never complained,"Jack wondered.

"They were to busy saying their hail Mary's, " Gibbs humored.

"We should get going, before I decide that I want to take a shortcut," Jack ushered.

 

Gibb nodded and opened the door for him and Jack. Jack sped walked to the car, on the driver's side, only together a disapproving look from Gibbs. Her play husband was on right behind her and he whispered into her ear.

"Wrong side, Jacqueline." 

"Whatever you say, Jet, " Jack whispered back. The two entered the car and pulled out of the driveway.

 

The were off the see the shrink, the wonderful shrink of arms.

  
  
  
  



	4. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a silly mood and I felt like writing about the team joking around about their bosses.

Chapter 4

**Back at NCIS**

 

"How long do you think I can keep this spoon on my nose?" Nick questioned. Ellie walked over to his desk and snatched the spoon from his nose.

"This was the spoon for my yoghurt. I was looking for it," Ellie complained, wiping the spoon off on her shirt.

"Back to the case, got any leads?" Ellie refocused.

"Me and McGee got nothing," Nick commented.

"Actually I got something. Our naval officer had an offshore bank account that had deductions up until the day of the murder, she-boss," McGee said strolling into their fortress of desks.

"She-boss?" Ellie raised an eyebrow in question.

"I get it, McGee 'cause Ellie's a she and our temporary boss. I see you," Nick explained.

"Only your boss because Vance sent Gibbs and Jack on a honeymoon to Russia," Ellie replied with sass.

"They finally get to relieve the sexual tension between them. Haven't you seen them make goo goo eyes at each other?" Nick added.

Yeah it's kinda gross," McGee chimed.

"Enough talking about our boss's sex life, I would like to solve this case, then down a bottle of tequila," Ellie said with a groan.

"Yes Queen Eleanor, " Nick and McGee teased.

"McGee let's go see what Kasie has for us, Nick go be a flirt and get information about Mitchell.

 

They were investigating the murder of Vincent Mitchell, who was found by his girlfriend soaking in bleach with two bullets to the head. Vance tried to get their work easier, but he knew the agents were tired of pushing paper.

 

"Your Majesty, may I present to you incriminating evidence," Kasie said with a  mock bow.

"What is up with everyone calling me royal?" Ellie queried.

"Before Gibbs left, he called us into a secret meeting, and told us not to piss off the kickass princess. Or he'd bring back head slapping," McGee explained. 

“Yeesh, the only way not to anger me is if we can solve this case,” Ellie said with rolled eyes.

“Right this way, mini Sherlocks,” Kasie directed, gliding to the big screen. 

 

The two agents followed Kasie to the plasma in the lab.

"Unfortunately for the killer, we found skin cells and a hair in officer Mitchell's mouth, which sugg that he bit his attacker." Kasie looked back at the two agents who were waiting for the to continue." A match was found to Astrid Keller," Kasie finished.

"That's the estranged girlfriend, thanks Kase," McGee said with a raised brow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The case was relatively simple, the girlfriend admitted to killing Officer Mitchell, because he cheated. The paperwork was to be filled out later.

"MTAC, all of you," Leon called out over the balcony, to the MCRT.

The agents filed after each other up the slightly intimidating stairs. They scanned their eyes and entered the dark room.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Leon," Jack said on the big screen. She was in a bedroom, and wrapped up in a green sheet with sweat visible on her forehead.

 

The children were standing in front of the screen next to the director's figure. Nick turned to face McGee with a smirk.

"After this call I want my 5 bucks," Nick leaned in and whispered to the senior agent.

"Are you busy Jack?" Leon asked, figuring out what Jack was doing before the call. 

"No actually just finishing up. How are my fav agents?" Jack replied answering her friend's question, and changing the topic to addressing the other people in the room.

 

Ellie had finally caught on, and with a pluck on the thigh from Nick she asked keeping her face neutral,

"Hey Sloane, where's Gibbs?"

"Oh um Gibbs is right here with me," Jack explained, flipping the phone to show Gibbs' equally sweaty face.

"Leon, Bishop, Torres, Tim," Gibbs acknowledged. "Could ya get off of me Jack, I like to breathe too," Gibbs complained.

Jack rolled off and hit the bed with a soft thud.

"Ha. You and McGee owe me 5 bucks. Told you she'd be on top," Ellie teased while whispering.

"Look at Vance, never seen him so uncomfortable since we watched pimple popping," Nick whispered back, nodding his head in the direction of their superior, who shifted from foot to foot and cleared his throat.

"I have some good news agents, Pavlov is in American custody, but his operatives are still active. You can come home if you'd like or choose to stay for another week. All up to you."

"Give us a moment to decide," Jack returned. Jack attempted to put the phone on mute, but the agents could still hear everything.

"We're not in high school Jack, no need to sneak around," a gruff voice said through the screen.

"Should we stay or go?" Jack gave out  small fit of laughter followed that comment. "Stop tickling me. No not there either. I say we stay."

 

The three agents looked at each other with childish smirks. Nick let out a silent laugh when he saw how embarrassed Vance looked.

"We can still hear you Agent Sloane and Gibbs. Glad you've made up your mind," Vance said shaking his head. "Bring us souvenirs back. Good night." And with that Vance ended the call with a simple hand motion.

 

"Set a reminder to tell Grace that she was right and give her 5 dollars, " Vance exited the painful video call from MTAC talking to his phone.

"Yep, Vance has the right idea. Pay up. Both of you," Ellie said with a waiting hand. The agents surrendered identical Lincolns.

"Now time for some tequila to wash out what I just heard and witnessed, " Nick replied, making a beeline for the door.

"I won't rub it in but I knew they were a thing all along," Ellie teased following behind Nick.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**In Kazan, Russia**

 

"That call was horrible. There was suspicion, now there's confirmation," Jack complained.

"Better they find out now, then when we're naked on my couch," Gibbs countered retrieving his boxers from the end of the bed. 

"Watch a movie with me, it'd help with the embarrassment I'm feeling," Jack pushed. 

"Only because I pity you Jacqueline." Gibbs swung his feet back onto the bed and handed his lover the remote. 

 

Gibbs was asleep halfway through the movie, and Jack had given up on trying to wake him up. The movie wasn't all that entertaining, Jack was just watching to pass the time.

 

Jack left Gibbs bear like embrace to get a cup of water. Gibbs spider-like senses alerted him as soon as Jack moved her arms.

"Leavin' already?" A sleeping voice called out to Jack, who was creeping out the door.

"No just need a drink. Want anything?" Jack replied.

"Don't walk around stark naked," Gibbs joked. 

"Now that you're up, I might as well just get back in the bed," Jack gave a suggestive wink.

"This is gonna be a good week if you keep this up Jack," Gibbs said propping himself up against the headboard.

"Make me breakfast everyday and it'll be twice as good. Deal?" Jack proposed.

"Deal." Gibbs affirmed.

 

Jack hopped onto the bed, then in her husband's lap. And the rest of that night was history. 


End file.
